The use of intensity sensitive input elements, including but not limited to touch-sensitive surfaces, as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary intensity sensitive input elements include buttons that include a contact intensity sensor, and touchpads and touch-screen displays that include contact intensity sensors. Touch inputs on such surfaces are used to manipulate user interfaces and user interface objects on a display.
Exemplary user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, control elements such as buttons and other graphics. Exemplary manipulations include adjusting the position and/or size of one or more user interface objects or activating buttons or opening files/applications represented by user interface objects, scrolling or changing user interfaces within an application or otherwise manipulating user interfaces. Certain manipulations of user interface objects or user interfaces are associated with certain types of touch inputs, which are referred to as gestures.
Conventional methods and interfaces for processing touch inputs are inefficient in disambiguating certain touch inputs to determine intended gestures and intended manipulations of user interface objects. Thus, it would be desirable to have a framework for improved processing and disambiguation of touch inputs.